


SCP-682's origins

by SleepyGwen



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Death, Headcanon, Immortality, Monster - Freeform, Origins, SCP, SCP Foundation - Freeform, War, creature - Freeform, reptile - Freeform, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGwen/pseuds/SleepyGwen
Summary: Where does this unkillable reptile may come from ? This is just a headcanon, nothing official or related to the wiki of the Foundation. Mention of SCP-2317.





	SCP-682's origins

A long time ago, on a planet far, far away, lived two people in war against each other. A violent war that clashed out of nowhere, slowly erasing the notion of peace from the minds asno hope of an end was coming. No more friendships, forced to blindly follow their respective Kings.  
The origin was unknown, the birth of a jealousy between the royal siblings or just the way of life, nobody ever knew. This situation remained still for decades, while both sides were suffering enormous loss and none taking advantage over the other ; the soldiers were running low on supplies and troops, the world was on the brink of a revolution.

Everything changed when the most ambitious and arrogant of the king, the one they called the Scarlet king due to his terrible bloodlust, had a fearsome idea that made his brother cower at the mere mention of it.  
Retreated in this palace, the dreadful king extracted the energy of his seven wives in addition to the one of the nearest dead sun. Indeed, no living being could ever compete with a cosmic power, except an equivalent force of course. Here lied the the solution to the war as well as the proof of his omnipotence ! With this incredible power residing in the depths of his castle, the king created the ultimate weapon, absolutely infallible, immortal and indestructible. It was endowed with an infinite wrath and a wonderful ability of regeneration destined to last until the last of its foes was eliminated. This being of destruction was sent on the battlefield, its frozen core animating its lifeless body like a hateful puppet. However, soon something began to stir inside its armor, a rotten seed to grow inside its mind as his slaughtering didn’t cease. Soon, the king realised something he nearly haven’t planned : the perfect creature started killing his own side, both allies and enemies without distinction, probably pushed by the identical bloodlust of its creator, an boundless hatred with no remorse. Afterwards, the rumors said that the creature murdered Scarlet’s brother, signifying that it’ll come to him in the end to do the same.  
Knowing then that his time was running short, the King drew on his strength to build a vessel with a random destination to send his failure through space ; for which motive exactly, perhaps to spread death and chaos anywhere it would land, thus perpetuating the cycle of violence the mad king always adored. When his own creation eventually reached him with the crystal-clear purpose of destroying him, the Scarlet King bravely fought for his own life, but no matter the strength of his attacks, every hit the weapon took was actually making it less vulnerable each second. The vicious trick he endowed the beast with was turning against him, no matter the severity of the damages, he would never be able to get rid of it. Without surprise, the King was verging on his demise, when he found the cleverness to throw the foul creature into the vessel using his last strength, the fight taking away his lower jaw at the same time. Not wasting any time, he sent the vessel through the cosmos, removing from the planet the scourge himself gave to it ; although he was heavily bleeding, the Scarlet King was the last survivor of this terrible mistake, and his his fate forever remained unknown…

As for the beast, yet programmed to exterminate every source of life on its path, travelled for decades among the planets, the stars and even the galaxies. The creature grew impatient, almost tempted to devour the machine that was protecting him from the void, but self-preservation was fortunately stopping it. It ended up falling in a deep sleep while waiting to resume its timeless mission, wherever its transport would lead it to. One day, the vessel violently crashed on a small and pretty planet, all covered in green and blue, life crawling at its surface. The inhabitants that were drawn by an unstoppable curiosity at the sight of this gigantic machine coming from the sky, obviously were slaughtered one by one when the beast woke up from its slumber. The former was badly injured from both the fight and the autodestruction of the vessel, so it decided to recover hidden on the ground, covered by the blood of its victims.  
As a matter of fate or misfortune, the hellish creature somehow got captured and soon contained far from sight ; studied even if we trust the bruit, by a mysterious organisation.  
They say the beast still hates the humans that captured it. They say it finds them all absolutely… disgusting.


End file.
